Law & Order: SVU: Long Beach Division: Amnesia
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: A young woman is raped, but suffers from amnesia and cannot remember who she is. Meanwhile, Kendrick discovers the nursery in Grant's house meant for the babies he attempted to adopt.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**"In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In Long Beach, California, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit: Long Beach Division. These are their stories."**_

Hunter Grant lied down in his bed with his boyfriend, Adam Kendrick.

"Adam?" Grant asked.

"Yes, Hunter?" Kendrick asked.

"Have you noticed that we've never really gone out?" Grant asked. "We've either ordered in or I've made dinner, or you've made dinner. I think we should go on a real date."

"How about Friday?" Kendrick asked.

"I like that idea," Grant said.

"What should we do on this date?" Kendrick asked.

"I'll surprise you," Grant replied.

"You know I like surprises," Kendrick said. "I even planned my own surprise parties."

Kendrick grabbed his robe, put it on, and got up.

"Are you leaving?" Grant asked, reaching his arms out.

"No," Kendrick replied. "I have to use the bathroom."

"You'll need to use the one at the end of the hall," Kendrick said. "The across from here currently being remodeled."

"Okay," Kendrick said.

After using the bathroom, Kendrick looked to see a cracked door in the hall. He curiously opened the door to see a nursery, complete with a crib, a changing table, a Diaper Genie, and several stuffed animals. He then picked up one of the stuffed animals, a teddy bear with a missing button. Grant walked into the room wearing his robe.

"What are you doing in here?" Grant asked.

"The door was cracked and I was curious," Kendrick replied.

Kendrick held up the bear.

"This is a _Corduroy _bear," Kendrick said. "I had one when I was a kid."

"I really try to keep this room shut," Grant said.

"Are you going to adopt a baby?" Kendrick asked.

"No," Grant replied. "Let's go back to bed."

"Hunter," Kendrick said. "It's okay. I won't break up with you if you adopt a baby."

"Just drop it, Adam!" Grant shouted.

"No need to be hateful," Kendrick said.

"I just really don't want to talk about it," Grant said.

"Okay," Kendrick said. "I'm sorry. Let's go back to bed."

Meanwhile, a young woman with red hair drunkenly walked down a sidewalk. As she walked, she stumbled and fell down. A young man ran over to her and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" the man asked.

"Not really," the woman said drunkenly.

The man looked down to see a huge tear in the woman's clothing and that she was bleeding.

"Did someone attack you?" the man asked.

"I don't know," the woman replied drunkenly.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"I don't remember," the woman replied drunkenly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**HOSPITAL**

Sergeant Maxwell Clark and Detective Andrea Natalie arrived at the hospital. A female doctor led them down the hallway.

"The victim has amnesia as a result of a bump on the head," the doctor said. "She consumed a dangerous amount of alcohol and we had to pump her stomach. We performed a rape kit, but our equipment is currently being repaired. We had to send it to a lab at San Jose Saint Bonaventure."

"My best friend works there," Clark said.

Clark, Natalie, and the doctor entered the victim's room to find the victim lying wide-awake.

"Ma'am," the nurse said. "These are police officers."

"Okay," the woman said. "Thank you."

Clark and Natalie walked over to the woman.

"I'm Sergeant Maxwell Clark and this is Detective Natalie," Clark said. "We're with the Special Victims Unit."

"Hello," the woman said.

"We've been informed that you have amnesia," Clark said.

"I do," the woman said. "I can't remember who I am."

"You hit your head pretty hard," Natalie said. "We think you may have been raped and hit your head while trying to escape."

"I don't remember anything," the woman said. "Could I have been raped?"

"The doctors performed a rape kit," Clark said. "You should get the results in a few days. We currently don't know who you are. You were discovered without any ID."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Natalie asked.

"I was walking and feeling really disoriented," the woman replied. "Then I woke up here."

"We'll do our best to investigate," Clark said.

"Can I pick a name to go by until I remember my name?" the woman asked.

"Sure," Natalie replied.

"I want to be called Molly," the woman said.

"Okay," Natalie said. "Any specific reason?"

Molly gasped.

"I remember," Molly said. "It was my grandmother's name."

"Okay," Clark said. "So you remember your grandmother. That's a start."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Clark sat in his office with his shoes off, wearing black socks, with his feet propped on a chair. He sat there on the phone.

"Shaun," Clark said. "This is the tenth time I've called you. Please answer your phone. I need the results from that rape kit! Answer your damn phone!"

Grant walked into the office as Clark hung up his phone. Without saying a word, Grant pulled out a chair, sat down, and began massaging Clark's right foot.

"It's been two days!" Clark shouted. "How long does it take to get the results of a rape kit?"

"Sometimes months," Grant replied.

"I need the results now!" Clark shouted.

"Calm down," Grant said. "You don't want to suffer a meltdown."

"I'm sorry," Clark said. "It's just really frustrating that Shaun won't answer his phone. He better be in the hospital hooked up to a ventilator or something!"

"That's harsh," Grant said.

"I'm sorry," Clark said.

Clark looked at Grant.

"You really don't have to keep massaging my foot," Clark said. "I've been going a chiropractor and my feet feel so much better."

"I want to keep doing this," Grant said.

"It does feel good," Clark said.

Kendrick walked into the office.

"My boyfriend seems to be giving the Sergeant a foot massage," Kendrick said.

"His foot cramps," Grant said.

Kendrick walked over and began massaging Clark's left foot.

"Guys," Clark said. "I really appreciate this, but please stop."

Grant and Kendrick stopped massaging Clark's feet. Grant looked at his phone.

"Hardwicke needs to see me," Grant said.

"Okay," Clark said. "See you later."

Grant walked off and Clark looked at Kendrick.

"May I help you?" Clark asked.

"I need to talk to you," Kendrick said. "Has Hunter seemed weird to you?"

"Not any weirder than usual," Clark replied.

"I was over at his house last night, and I found a nursery," Kendrick said. "When I asked him about it, he didn't want to talk and acted weird about it."

"Okay," Clark said. "Hunter has attempted to adopt a baby on two different occasions. They each fell through. I can tell he's upset about it."

"I wonder why they fell through," Kendrick said.

"Not sure," Clark said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Natalie sat in a coffee shop reading a book. As she read, she did not notice a man walking up her.

"Hello, Andrea," the man said.

Natalie looked up at the man and immediately felt intense fear.

"Andrea," the man said. "Don't you remember me? It's me, Jim."

Natalie stood up.

"You stay the hell away from me!" Natalie screamed.

"Andrea," Jim said. "Is that any way to speak to an old friend?"

"You are not my friend!" Natalie screamed. "You raped me!"

"You really need to be careful how you use that word," Jim said in a smart tone.

"You raped me!" Natalie screamed.

Jim patted Natalie on the shoulder.

"Calm down," Jim said.

Natalie kicked Jim in the stomach. Jim then grabbed his stomach and screamed in pain.

"You crazy bitch!" Jim shouted.

Natalie took her book and stormed out of the coffee shop. She then went straight to the Clark residence and knocked on the door. Shayna opened the door to see her there.

"Hello, Shayna," Natalie said. "Is your husband home?"

"Yes," Shayna replied. "But something happened to his friend back in San Jose and he's not really in the greatest mood right now. He's having a meltdown."

"Okay," Natalie said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Shayna said.

**LONG BEACH SVU**

Natalie walked into the Lieutenant Truman's office. Truman sat in her chair going over a case file.

"Hello, Natalie," Truman said.

"Can I talk to you?" Natalie asked.

"Of course," Truman replied. "What's up?"

"My rapist is back," Natalie replied.

Truman's gasped and walked over to Natalie.

"Are you okay?" Truman asked. "Did he rape you again?"

"He didn't rape me again," Natalie replied. "But he did show up to the coffee house where I was and antagonized me."

"Okay," Truman said. "Let's figure this out."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**HOSPITAL- LONG BEACH**

Natalie sat in a chair bedside Molly's hospital bed while Molly laid down.

"Molly," Natalie said. "Have you remembered anything else?"

"I remember I like grape juice," Molly replied.

Molly sighed.

"Are you okay?" Natalie asked.

"I just really want to get out of the hospital," Molly said. "But I have nowhere to go. I don't even remember where I live."

"Maybe if I drive you around, it'll jog your memory," Natalie said.

"Drive me around the whole city of Long Beach?" Molly asked.

"It's not that big," Natalie said. "I mean only that 400-something thousand people."

Natalie drove Molly around the city. As they drove, Molly did not recognize any of her surroundings. Finally, Molly recognized a park.

"This park!" Molly exclaimed. "I used to take my dog for a walk at this park! He died last year."

"I'm sorry," Natalie said.

"Turn left," Molly said.

Natalie turned left and drove through a neighborhood.

"Stop!" Molly shouted as Natalie approached a small green house.

Natalie stopped the car and Molly got out.

"This is my house," Molly said.

Molly walked up to the mailbox and opened it. She then read her mail as Natalie stepped out of the car.

"My name really is Molly," Molly said. "Molly Lace."

"Okay," Natalie said. "You're home and you know your name. Can you describe your attacker?"

"I still don't remember," Molly replied. "I really don't."

**LONG BEACH POLICE DEPARTMENT**

Natalie entered Clark's office where Clark sat at his desk.

"Are you okay, Max?" Natalie asked.

"I'm okay," Clark replied. "Shaun will be fine."

"That's wonderful," Natalie said. "By the way, the victim remembered her name, Molly Lace. Also, she's home now."

"That's great," Clark said.

Natalie started to walk out of the office.

"The case has been reopened," Clark said.

Natalie turned around.

"What case?" Natalie asked.

"Yours," Clark replied.

"No, Max!" Natalie shouted. "I don't want that case reopened!"

"He raped you!" Clark shouted. "Don't you want him to pay?"

"I just want to forget it!" Natalie shouted.

"Three other women have already come forward," Clark said.

"I'm not testifying," Natalie said.

"Then you will be served a subpoena," Clark said.

Natalie immediately went home, packed a suitcase, and called a _Lyft._ She then took the _Lyft _to the airport, leaving her phone behind at home. Once at the airport, Natalie walked up to an information desk.

"May I help you?" the female employee asked.

"Do you have any flights tonight?" Natalie asked.

"Which destination?" the employee asked.

"Any destination," Natalie replied. "I just want to get the hell out of Long Beach."

"We have flights to Las Vegas," the employee replied.

"That'll work," Natalie said.

As the plane took off, Natalie felt a sense of relief.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Clark sat at his desk while Truman stood in front of him.

"This is unacceptable behavior from her!" Truman shouted.

"She's using her vacation days," Clark said.

"She ran away to avoid being served!" Truman shouted

Molly suddenly walked into the office.

"Molly," Clark said. "Is everything okay?"

"That man I saw on the news," Molly replied. "Jim Spade."

"What about him?" Clark asked.

"He's the one who raped me," Molly replied. "I remember him. He took me to an abandoned warehouse, forced alcohol down my throat, and raped me. I hit my head trying to escape."

**GRANT'S OFFICE**

Grant sat down at his desk with Jim.

"I see you don't have a lawyer," Grant said.

"I don't need a lawyer," Jim said.

"I think you do," Grant said, getting out a huge stack of pictures and handing them to Jim.

"What are these?" Jim asked.

"Eight years worth of security footage of you raping women," Grant replied. "I think you'll recognize one of the women as Detective Andrea Natalie. You're going away for a long time."

Clark entered the office and got out his handcuffs.

"Jim Spade," Clark said. "You're under arrest for rape."

As Clark led down the hallway toward the elevator, several women stared at them with angry looks on their faces.

"Recognize them?" Clark asked. "They are all women you raped in the last eight years."

As the elevator door opened, Molly walked out.

"Hello, Jim," Molly said. "I've had amnesia for the past few days, but my memory is coming back."

Molly punched Jim in the face.

"I hope you burn in Hell you bastard!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kendrick sat on his couch watching TV. He then heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Kendrick hollered.

Grant walked into the house and into the living room.

"You just let me enter the house?" Grant asked. "What if I were a robber?"

"The good china is in the pantry," Kendrick said jokingly.

Kendrick turned off the television as Grant sat down. Kendrick then gave his boyfriend a kiss on the lips.

"I really wanted to apologize for yelling at you the other night," Grant said.

"It's okay," Kendrick said. "I would just like my boyfriend to be honest with me."

"Here's the truth," Grant said. "Three years ago I was all set to adopt this baby girl named Mia. I met with the birth parents and they seemed really nice. However, when I showed up at the hospital when Mia was born, a social worker came up to me and informed me that the birth parents changed their minds. When I asked why, she said that they told her they didn't want their daughter raised by a fag."

"Hunter," Kendrick said. "I'm so sorry."

"Then last year I was all set to adopt a baby boy named Logan," Grant said. "I show up to the hospital and I'm once again informed that the birth parents changed their minds."

Grant broke down crying.

"Because they didn't want their child raised by a fag," Grant sobbed.

Kendrick embraced his boyfriend tightly.

"It's going to be okay," Kendrick said softly.

"It's not okay," Grant sobbed. "I'm never going to be a father."

"Don't say that," Kendrick said. "You're going to adopt a baby and that baby will be lucky to have you as a father."

Kendrick continued embracing his boyfriend.

**THE END**


End file.
